


Night Phlox (5+1)

by VoicelessWillow



Series: Paint My World In Gold [4]
Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: 5+1, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoicelessWillow/pseuds/VoicelessWillow
Summary: 6 times Joochan woke up from his sleep but only one time he was able to witness Donghyun's sleeping face but at least he never miss giving a kiss every time.I had no idea how to write a summary for this but you get the idea.
Relationships: 9934, Hong Joochan/Kim Donghyun
Series: Paint My World In Gold [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746229
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Night Phlox (5+1)

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, I should update my series fic ~(～￣▽￣)～  
> But I just miss 9934 even though they are probably all over twitter recently ･ﾟ･(｡>ω<｡)･ﾟ･  
> I promise I'll update the series next week б（＞ε＜）∂  
> So enjoy my first 5+1 fic, I don't even know am I doing it right but who cares. 乁(ᴗ ͜ʖ ᴗ)ㄏ

When Joochan opened his eyes, he found himself on the floor, using his bag as a pillow. The bucket of chickens is no longer there. Damn, at least let him gets a bite first before waking him up. The song that they had practiced for days now is still playing in his mind. Maybe he practiced too much to start hearing in the head. Or maybe not as he heard squeaking sound of shoes against the floor. 

Joochan groaned and pushed himself up. He felt his body sore all over, all his muscle are screaming at him. The practice room was half dim with only the lights near the mirror are switched on while the ones near him are off. Thank you to whoever being considerate. 

The other hyungs are gone with only his best friend still practicing while facing the mirror, as expected from the ant of their group. The music was not his hallucination after all, it's just played in a low volume.

Joochan shifted his position so that he could lean his body against the wall and able to get a good view on Donghyun.

Joochan loves seeing his best friend dancing. Whenever Donghyun immersed himself into the rhythm, it's like there's a wall caging him from the outside world. He is like a total different person to the usual naggy and shy kid.

Joochan pretty sure Donghyun is not aware that he was awake with how focused he is. It was until the music end that, Donghyun spotted Joochan hugging his bag like a teddy bear, in daze.

"I can't believe you slept through half of the practice hour." Donghyun popped himself next to Joochan.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Joochan blamed the other.

"I did. But you shooed me away and Daeyeol hyung said to let you sleep caused you stayed up late for vocal training yesterday."

"Er, now I had to practice twice to catch up." Joochan whined.

"Don't worry, the hyungs left after a few rounds only. You could keep up." Donghyun laid on the ground and pillowed on Joochan's lap.

Joochan was taken aback from the sudden intimate contact because this is not what Donghyun does on daily basis. Once a blue moon, yes, but even the blue moon is rare.

Joochan noticed sweat dripping along Donghyun chin line, down to the neck. And below the neck, the wide neckline of the black t-shirt exposed his collar bones. Next thing he knew was him bending down and his lips met with Donghyun's.

* * *

Joochan was having a good sleep until a blast of white noise circulate the dorm. Joochan groaned and pulled his blanket over his head, attempted to hide away from this noise. Though that didn't seems to help. He even tried to bury his head under the pillows but it was futile. Joochan bet all of his chicken he had ever eaten that the person out there must be either Daeyeol or Donghyun. These two are the only ones who ever used the vacuum cleaner and probably the only ones who know where the vacuum cleaner was stored. Maybe one day he would try to convince Jangjun to hid away the vacuum cleaner or better toss it outside or sell in the pawn shop for chickens.

Joochan was wide awake after exposing to the sound pollution for a while. He figured might as well grab lunch then head to the company to practice singing.

As soon as he walked out of his room, he immediately spotted the culprit of waking him up, vacuuming the living room. It was Donghyun. That's odd but normal at the same time. As far as Joochan remembers the one in charge of the living room is Jaehyun and Daeyeol. Then again, knowing Jaehyun, he probably didn't the chores and Donghyun definitely couldn't stand the mess and decided to take upon himself to clean it. 

"Er, couldn't you choose a better time?" Joochan raised his voice to speak over the vacuum sound.

"You mean in the morning when most moms usually does?" Donghyun didn't even bother to look up from vacuuming the space under the table.

"No..." That would be a bad idea. 

"I'm ordering lunch, what do you want? We can order together. I craving for tteokbokki" Joochan grabbed his phone and opened the food delivery app.

"It's fine. I'll probably grab some bread from the convenient shop."

"You should eat more than just bread. You already light enough to get blown by the wind." 

"Nah, my stomach had been upset since morning. I don't think I could consume much."

Joochan frowned at his best friend slash boyfriend. 

"Ya! If you are not feeling well, then what you should do is rest and not walking around with the vacuum cleaner." Joochan went and snatched the vacuum hose from the other. 

"Hey!" Of course Donghyun would blew up. But before he starts nagging, Joochan quickly thrust his phone to his hand.

"Why don't you take a sit and consider what we are having for lunch while I do the cleaning."

Did he just said he is going to clean? Joochan didn't believe it for a second and Donghyun seems to have the same thought. The things he did for love.

"I said I'm..."

Donghyun's words were cut off as Joochan gave a light peck on his lips. 

"We should get porridge or even chicken broth noodle. I heard ginger is good for upset stomach, maybe we should order ginger tea." Joochan then proceed to go through the rest of the living room with vacuum cleaner.

* * *

It was a hectic schedule for them. It was their first week of promotion and not to mention various variety shows and interviews they need to attend. They had been travelling around from one place to another, barely had time to breathe. So it was no wonder that Joochan fell asleep in the waiting room as soon as the management announced that they have a few hours before the actual recording after their rehearsal.

When Joochan woke up after a short nap, he found himself leaning against Donghyun with his head on the other's shoulder. Donghyun was focusing on his favourite kart rider game which just released a mobile version recently. 

He straighten up and stretched his whole body to relieve his muscles. Donghyun only took a quick glance at him then return to his game when the count down of the race starts.

Joochan leaned back to Donghyun's shoulder to watch him racing other players to the final goal while his arms goes around the other back hugging him.

"What are you eating?" Joochan asked as he noticed the other had something in his mouth and he could smell a fruity flavor from him. He only asked after the match over because Donghyun would ignore him if it was in the middle of the race.

"Fruit candy. Manager hyung bought it from oversea during his vacation last week."

"Is it good?"

"It's too sweet for my liking but I don't want to spit it out and upset manager hyung. He seems eager to let everyone eat the candy."

Joochan hummed in understanding. Manager hyung sometimes do have his whiny moment. Joochan then scanned the room for any outsiders. Thankfully the room was just them and the members minding their own things.

"Be careful to not choke." Joochan whispered softly.   
"??"

Not waiting any second, Joochan hold Donghyun's neck and pulled him for a kiss. It caught the other by surprise. He gently pushed his tongue against Donghyun and before Donghyun could process what was going on, the candy was already in Joochan's mouth.

Joochan licked his lips, having fun in seeing Donghyun's face flushed red.

"You are right. It's too sweet."

* * *

Being stuck in a traffic was the worst especially when they would already be back to the dorm within thirty minutes at other than peak hour. Now they had to endure the whole journey for two hours thanks to the heavy rain. Everyone was too exhausted to crack a joke like they usually does, not when they just screamed and dance around during the recording of a variety show that involves a karaoke machine.

Normally he would get on the car with Jangjun because it was more fun and chaotic. Their usual setup was Sungyoon, Jangjun, Youngtaek, Jibeom and Joochan one one car which all the loud ones are while the rest in another. The atmosphere of both car are opposite like fire and ice. Sometimes the loud one are too overwhelming that the manager hyungs will played rock scissors paper to determine the driver.

This time however Joochan chooses to get on the other car which he had to bribe Seungmin with tomorrow's lunch to exchange seat as none of the quiet ones want to go to the other car.

It was relaxing to have a moment of quietness once awhile. 

Soon, Joochan just like everyone else was lured into dreamland by the comforting sound of rain tapping against the car and also the gentle voice of Daeyeol having light conversation with manager hyung in front. Daeyeol had always taught them that it was rude to fall asleep and let the driver drives alone. So they always make sure at least one of them kept manager company. Joochan was sure Jangjun and Youngtaek hyung in the other car would fill the atmosphere with laughter. He would too if he did not strained his voice from all that screamed singing just now. 

When he woke up from his short nap, they were still stuck in the journey. Good news was the rain had already stopped. Donghyun too had already woken up from his nap and listening to his airpods, looking out the window.

Joochan reached out and unplugged one of the in-ear. Donghyun was startled and gasped as he shied away from him. A took a moment for him to realize Joochan was behind the sudden touch. Joochan felt a bit sorry but he also found his reaction cute. Joochan put on the in-ear he took and lean forward to kiss Donghyun, hoping it with ease the other's obviously unamused look. Of course he knows it will work like a charm when he hear his own solo song being played. 

* * *

"Ya, Hong Joochan, get up. Just how long are you going to stay in bed." Joochan was jolted awake as someone yelling through his door. 

This is why sometimes he prefers to laze around at the dorm rather than coming back home during his break. His sister will never let him sleep past noon, giving speech like he should try to have a healthy life schedule during the break if he can't have them when he is busy with schedules. Er, when did she get so fussy? Maybe it's time she should get herself a boyfriend.

Joochan checked his phone for any messages. There are almost ninty-nine notification from their group chat. The hyungs must be having too much fun yesterday night. Then again it was just the first day of their break and everyone had already missed each other to bombard the chat. If it weren't because he had promised mom to go shopping with her, he too would probably contribute in spamming the chat until midnight.

Joochan decided to catch up with the group chat later but now he had to attent a more important message. Donghyun had send him a message two hours ago. His boyfriend really is an early bird.

[Are you awake?]

Joochan decided to give Donghyun a call instead of replying.

The phone call was picked up immediately that Joochan was sure the other must be playing with his phone.

"Hey, are you playing games on your phone?"

"Yes, I was in the middle of S.S.Wolverine."

"Awe, you paused it for me?"

"No. The game automatically paused when the call came in. Your fault."

Joochan laughed as he could imagined Donghyun rolled his eyes on him.

"I just saw your message. Do you need me for something?"

"...." There was a paused before Donghyun answered. "No. Just wanted to check on you."

Joochan's smile spread widely across his face, heart fluttered.

"Is not even one whole day yet you already miss me."

"Ya! Who said anything about missing you. I don't."

"You saying that then tomorrow you are going to send another message to _check_ _up_ on me again." Joochan teased, knowing it will make Donghyun fluster.

"Don't be full of yourself. I don't miss you."

"Haha. Fine." Joochan decided that it was enough teasing for the day. It is so amusing to tease Donghyun for his cute reaction, but he wouldn't dare to go overboard. Too much of it will ended up pissing the other off, then he was the one who had to chase behind like a kicked puppy. In the end, it would be carrying a stone and let it fall on his own feet, not worth it.

"But I miss you."

The other end was silent but it's okay. Joochan understand that Donghyun was a shy person who can't vocal out his feelings directly but he was fine with it because he knows Donghyun feels the same as him too, after all he was his best friend before they became lovers. He knows Donghyun like the back of his hand.

"I had to go. Need to go shopping with mom. Love you, muah!!" Joochan make a kissy sound before ended the call.

* * *

When Joochan woke up, he found himself in an unexpected position. Donghyun had his limb across his waist, hugging him like a teddy bear, using his shoulder as pillow, their legs tangled together under the shared blanket. It was a rare sight for Donghyun to agree to sleep in Joochan's bed. And by rare means never. Donghyun was just too shy to show these affection when there's anyone other than them is around, even if it just their members.

Guess Joochan got lucky tonight.

They were having a movie marathon night yesterday with all of the members gather in the living room. Since they had been busy for a while, they had to catch up with all the latest movies. Joochan didn't remember how many movies they watched but when he was shaken awake by Sungyoon, the rest were watching a romance movie released years ago. Thought they were going to catch up the trend? Sungyoon urged him to go sleep in his room and bring Donghyun along as Donghyun too had fell asleep on the floor.

"Donghyun-nah, wake up." Joochan whispered trying to not bother the others who are immersed in the movies.

"Em..." Donghyun who has always been sensitive, woke up immediately. 

"What?"He tiredly rubbed his eyes.

"Let's go to bed."

Thanks to the grogginess of just woken up, Donghyun didn't put up any resistance when he dragged Donghyun to his room. Joochan don't know whether Donghyun is aware of whose room they are entering but if he is, he had not comment anything.

As soon as they lay on the bed, Donghyun immediately latched on to him and snuggled against his neck. If Joochan was a bit out of it before, he is now wide awake. His whole body stiffen up. Did they had alcohol? This is not what he expected when he is thinking of sleeping together. Side by side? Yes. But cuddling each other? This is a lottery prize.

"Joochan, stop thinking. Sleep." Donghyun mumbled against his chest.

"I'm not. Just surprised."

"I know I don't do this often but if it’s stopping you from sleeping I could stop."

"No! Nope! Not happening now." Joochan quickly hold Donghyun in a tight hug, afraid the other might really left. No way he is going to let this golden opportunity walk out his room that easily.

They fell asleep just like that, deep into each other embrace, not even the sound of footsteps through the door and the clicking sound of camera woke them. Guess, there's a new batch of blackmail cute photos in the hyungs' collections.

It was nice to have a moment like this. Too bad they can't have it often. Maybe in the future when they move to a bigger dorm, Joochan would request for being the same room with Donghyun. Joochan grabbed his phone with his free hand to check the time. 7a.m. Guess, there is still plenty of time to sleep in.

"Sweet dreams." Joochan kissed Donhyun's crown before pulling up the blanket.

**Author's Note:**

> TMI Time!!
> 
> Night Phlox or known as Midnight Candy is a type of phlox that bloom in night. Just like it's name, it has a sweet scent. And phlox flower symbolize sweet dreams (not sure is it all type of phlox flower). So hence the name of this fic. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and have a nice day.


End file.
